Steal My Sword , Watch What Happens
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: Nico walks in on something he did not want to see.. at least that's what he keeps telling himself. - First time doing slash or lemons, bare with me.


Steal my sword and watch what happens.

Summary: Nico walks in on something he did not want to see.. at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

A/N: First time doing lemons or slash, so bare with me.

Nico was pissed off at Luke for stealing his sword. It wasn't that Luke didn't even have his own sword, he still had that monstrous Backbiter which he stored in an alcove under his bed. Nico still couldn't believe that had Luke repented after the events on Mount Olympus and like the smooth talker he was, finally re-accepted into Camp albeit being forced into working under Dionysus for an undetermined amount of time.

Thanks Lord Hermes for speaking for your idiotic son! A rumble of thunder.. maybe he should keep his thoughts to himself.

Still, back to his Stygian iron sword. He smirked at stealing something personal to Luke, in the way of how his sword was special to him. After pulling on his black converses and checking himself out in the mirror (yes he was quite vain for a Son of Hades), he dashed to the Hermes cabin.

He forgoed knocking and immediately regretted it. On the bed closest to the door he had carelessly flung open was Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll intertwined in a heated kiss whilst undressing each other, his shirt forgotten on the wooden floor. They broke apart and blushed bright red, with Travis shouting 'What the fuck do you want di Angelo?'

He tried not to laugh, really he did but instead giggled quietly. 'Where's Luke?'

At the mention of Castellan's name Travis' demeanour darkened dramatically. 'He's at Percy's, doing only gods knows what'. Nico chuckled not getting the subtle hint that Travis had dropped. Besides they had resumed their embrace and he quickly scuttled out of the cabin and shut the door, making his way quickly to Percy's cabin, wondering how his cousin could stand being in the same room as the traitor.

Not learning from his past experience he forgoed knocking at found his cousin and the traitor naked, sweaty, and moulding their bodies together. He couldn't help his eyes widening with every increasing nano-second he coughed loudly causing them both to land on a heap on the wooden floor, which wasn't the most comfortable to fall on.

'Hey Nico,' said Percy awkwardly before looking towards Luke, who was visibly annoyed at being interrupted.

'Wow.. this is why you never got with Annabeth?' he asked. Percy nodded.

Luke smirked, an idea forming in his head. He stood up and placed a sweaty hand on Nico cheek, that was heating up quickly, whilst winking at Percy who knew what he was planning. Luke leaned in and kissed Nico despite his protests.

_I'm not gay.. I like girls!_

He didn't open his mouth to Luke's kiss and nor did he plan to, if he wanted to escape the twisted plan that Luke had concocted in his head. That was until Percy reached in between the two and pinched his nipple which caused him to gasp opening his mouth to Luke, and Percy began unzipping his fly.

Soon, he was pushed onto the bed and his clothes were all but gone, leaving him as naked as the two men with him. He still needed to piss Luke off so he pushed Luke off and begun connecting his lips with Percy.

Percy's member was so erect and large that Nico swallowed hard when he had first seen it. He broke the kiss and trailed down to it, enveloping his lips around the 10 inch cock and begun sucking, ellicting moans of pleasure from Percy.

Nico's fingers found their way to Percy's hole and inserted a finger, and then another. Percy convulsed in pleasure, much to Nico's delight, his member leaking precome.

He flipped Percy over as soon as he was loose enough and shoved his cock in hard and thrusted. Luke, annoyed at the lack of attention he had been shown, sucked on Nico's neck, who had wanted to climax there and then especially as Percy was practically screaming his name.

Travis and Connor stifled fits of laughter as they taped the whole incident, ready to show the whole of Cabin 11 on Movie Night.


End file.
